1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a driving circuit and a shift register circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To realize to drive the scanning, a gate scanning driving circuit is arranged on an array substrate in the process of manufacturing an array for making a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) for producing a gate driver on array (GOA). The GOA circuit has advantages of lower production costs and narrow bezel design, so it is widely used in many types of displays. The GOA circuit has two basic functions. The first function is that a gate driving pulse is input to a gate line in the driving panel, a thin film transistor (TFT) is turned on in the display section, and pixels are charged via the gate line. The second function is that a shift register can be used. After the nth gate driving pulse is output, the n+1th gate driving pulse is controlled to be output by a clock. Such an act is past on afterwards.
The GOA circuit comprises a pull-up circuit, a pull-up control circuit, a pull-down circuit, a pull-down control circuit, and a boost circuit used for boosting electric levels. Specifically, the pull-up circuit is used for outputting an input clock signal to a gate of a thin-film transistor (TFT) and used as a driving signal of the LCD. The pull-up control circuit is used for controlling the turn-up of the pull-up circuit. Signals are usually transmitted from the upper-stage GOA circuit. The pull-down circuit is used for pulling a scanning signal down rapidly after the scanning signal is output so that the scanning signal can be at a low electric level; that is, the gate of the TFT is pulled down to be the gate at a low electric level. A pull-down maintain circuit is used for maintaining the scanning signal and a signal (usually named Q node) for the pull-up circuit closed (set to be a negative electric level). In general, two pull-down maintain circuits are used to keep alternations of the circuits. The boost circuit is used for boosting the electric level of the Q node the second time to ensure that G(N) for the pull-up circuit can be output normally.
Different processes are conducted based on different GOA circuits. The low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) process has advantages of high electron mobility and mature technique and is widely used in small-medium size displays. The complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) LTPS process has advantages of low power consumption, high electron mobility, and wide noise margin. On the contrary, the conventional GOA circuit process cannot be used on the CMOS process because the conventional GOA circuit process consumes more power.